Another Day at the BAU
by fanficrtionofawesomness
Summary: This is a story about the character Dr. Spencer Reid from the hit TV show "Criminal Minds". It's based on two pyro maniacs who are dead set on hurting the team and escaping. Read more to see wether they succeed!I do not own "Criminal Minds" or the characters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Worst Day of my Life  
As I look over the lake I see all the faces of those I cared for; Morgan, Hotch, Gideon, Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss. I still can't bring myself to believe what happened that one day… my birthday, recalling the memory I wonder why I didn't just take the day off like Gideon had ordered me to. It is my fault and no one else's…..but let me tell you the beginning first.

It's the Friday before it, and I am not looking forward to it. I am supposed to be visiting my mother….she's a schizophrenic for those who don't know much about me. My big day is in two days. It's on a Sunday. Gideon is expecting me to go and do something fun, but I would just be finding myself outside his office waiting to play a game of chess. I have a problem being social, so I'm considered the weird one. But everyone here cares about me I guess, and yeah I get the weird looks from the passerbys, but I've met a few guys that I can talk to…. Only because they're also Trekkies. That's right I'm a geek.

I am going to my office (the B.A.U) on the subway as usual, and I determine as soon as I walk into the room they are planning something suspicious. Morgan jumps, and that's very unusual for him, he normally makes others jump. Garcia runs back into her office, nervously looking back over her shoulder. And Hotch…being Hotch. Prentiss wants me to show her that magic trick again, so I do….just to amuse her so the others can get out of the room. Gideon is laughing, actually laughing, when I get to him. He is standing next to JJ and neither of them will say what is so funny. They just laugh harder.

You have no idea what it's like to be the littlest and the youngest. I never get taken seriously. Not even by kids! Just a few days before this event Morgan called me a wet rat again just cause some lady on the street was asking me something and had a water hose… I guess she is the kind of person who waves her hands a lot. Sometimes life SUCKS!

After everyone settles down from all the joking, we go to the round table to get an overview of our next case. This time we have a pyro maniac on our hands. Sometimes I feel like the Scooby doo gang. As usual the meeting is just a bunch of talking. We know that our suspect is in Virginia (in a town pretty well close to home). And not too long after the briefing we get a call from a very hysterical woman who says her husband is dead and that he has been severely burned on his face hands and feet. When we get to the crime scene the lady is in tears.

She's saying, "I have no idea how this could've happened!"

I have no idea how to calm her. Then I walk over to Morgan and say, "That's what I'd like to know. It's broad daylight yet our unsub had the courage to attack somebody. Surely someone must've saw something." But no such luck, it can never be so simple. So we continue to gather our evidence.

We notice at about noon (halfway through our crime scene sweep) that there is a note lying behind the sofa saying, "We're coming for you next."  
Well how stupid can you be , "they" have got to have left enough finger prints to identify the subject, so Morgan calls Garcia (I wonder when they're just going to get together).

He says, "We need your help analyzing data when we get back." But it has been a long day, so we called it a night and decide that's better left for the morning. You can only take so much of the smell of burned flesh. At least I know I can.

Early the next morning when we all arrive at work and start working through the evidence. We find finger prints and surprisingly some marks on the paper which spell out the last names, Goulden and Woolfe. This just gets easier and easier. We have Garcia look up the two names and we find about five results each. But two stick out like a sore thumb. Jim Goulden, and Peter Woolfe. They have been working together blowing up people's cars, and have been involved in theft of weaponry. Mostly consisting of explosives flamethrowers and fireworks. No one has been able to apprehend them. They've only heard about them in newspapers and caught sight of them on surveillance cameras…. These guys are good if they can be identified bit still get away and continue killing.

The day drags on and on like that. By time we are finished and allowed to go home the images are burned into my brain. I get home and try to sleep…but who can sleep with those images…not me that's for sure.

Its finally the day I've been dreading…my birthday. The day goes pretty well for the case working part though. We think we've almost found them. We just keep getting closer and closer but it's always just out of reach. Funny how things work out like that all they time.

Well after work the team takes me out to a bar. Lord only knows why. And somehow, Morgan convinces me to get drunk, with a bet saying he can drink more than me. I'm not going to take that! So the best mid-afternoon of my life I party like there is nothing wrong in my life. Drinking, dancing, it's great. By the time the feeling of a hangover wares off it's about 6:00P.M. We are all back at our office still laughing and talking. Then they pull out presents and cake (every stinking year this happens).

Gideon has gotten me a really nice crystal chess set. He says it's so I can get better. Hotch has gotten me a book on being social, "Better Habits for the Social Life" It's called. Garcia has spent her time in a knitting class just to knit a new purple scarf for me because my old one got ripped by Tobias and his "friends". Morgan gets me a shaving kit for when I actually grew a moustache (an inside joke between us two). Prentiss has gone and bought me the entire "Lord of the Rings" book series. One of my favorites when I was a kid. But JJ's is by far the best. She gets me something I can never replace. It's a locket. I don't open it at the moment though. I figure I'll wait until I get home. Then there was a gift from my mother. It's was a box sitting on my desk, but before I can open it I hear a familiar ticking noise. I'm curious and am about to investigate when Hotch pulls me away to tell me the book was a joke. I laugh and tell him thanks and then turn to go back to my desk. When I turn around Morgan is just looking suspiciously at the box from my mother. He tells me he heard a strange noise but I just shrug it off. As I get to the desk I see him duck and yell at everyone to get down. It's funny that the thought to duck like he says is the only thought I ever process 5X slower than a normal persons thought. So by the time the reality of it hits me…..so does Morgan and I find myself unconscious on the ground with Morgan shielding me from whatever has just happened…

please read and reveiw, i give crecit to iamasipe for corresting all my mistakes, it wouldntve been posted without her help


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited and it Feels…a litt

2 months later

I've been dreaming a lot lately…ever since the incident….. All I ever see is my team dying. When I wake up from the coma I was supposedly in, and go to ask for my family, they say they have no idea who I'm talking about. I just can't believe that they're actually gone.

1 month later

When they finally let me out of the hospital, I am so in denial that I go back to the B.A.U, just to see them again. But when I arrive the desks of my team members are empty. I ask them what happened to all of the others and they tell me that there was a terrible explosion and that the former agents have been replaced. That confirmed it…..my life is over. So I got down to the lake to clear my head.

As I look over the lake I see all the faces of those I cared for; Morgan, Hotch, Gideon, Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss. I still can't bring myself to believe what happened that one day… my birthday. I wonder why I didn't just take the day off like Gideon had ordered me to. Well now you know why I'm standing here looking blankly over the lake. And then you'll be gone, the caring gone, and I'll be all alone.

I realize something I hadn't noticed before though, there's something in my pocket…when I pull it out I start to cry, reliving the day that JJ gave me that locket, with a note inside that read

Hey Spence,  
I know you're probably mad about your mother's face being cut out of the picture on your desk, it was the only one I could find for the locket. I really hope you like it, happy birthday I hope it's the best.  
Love you Spence Hugs from JJ

I wish I had opened the locket that day so I could tell her that she was like my sister, that I'd do anything to protect her. Maybe I could've protected her that day.

So I am going to a bar to drown out my troubles. I don't know why, it just makes me relive it. But I sit there and I order a shot of vodka and tequila mix and I just keep ordering them. One turns into ten, and ten to fifteen, then on the radio I hear the song "Me and my Gang" by rascal flats come on, and all the feelings that were inside of me explode. I yell at a man who didn't even know me…..and I get thrown out of the bar by the big shots. They tell me to wobble my way home before I get crushed by anyone bigger than me. Everyone is bigger than me…..I bet a kid could take me down.

When I get home I just lay there in denial thinking of the "what ifs". I'd heard that wasn't good for you but who really cares at this point.

A few weeks later

For the next few weeks I practically mope around my tiny apartment. There is no point in living without my family. My mother has left me messages but do I answer her? Not really.

One day I turn on the T.V. to see what who's been killed lately…..and if the new guys are already cleaning it all up. Then I see a missing person report that seems awfully familiar. I can't place where I've seen this person on the T.V. , but then I hear them say the name Spencer Reid. I finally realize who they are referring to. They say that Gideon, Hotch, Garcia, Prentiss, JJ, and Morgan have all sent out a search for me!...  
But…..they can't…because they're dead. Everyone said that they're dead!

Then I hear my front door bust down and a familiar voice yell, "F.B.I!" The next thing I know is I am seeing darkness….I'm afraid of the dark. I'm not dead…..I feel like I'm in a car and we keep hitting potholes, and now I just hear laughing. I'm blacking out…I am slipping into a deep most welcomed unconsciousness (considering I haven't been able to sleep in the past 48 hours).

Feeling dazed as I wake, still in darkness I hear voices saying it will all be over soon, and I can only think to myself, "Well Reid you're going to die and no one will ever care because you're a nobody!"…..my thoughts are interrupted by the vehicle coming to a stop. I'm being moved, and I smell a familiar perfume. It smells like JJ's.

" I must be dead." I think drearily. I am hearing Garcia's voice faintly.

"Damnit Reid snap out of it, wakeup!" She yells. "Hotch! I think you killed Reid!" Now I am hearing Hotch's voice.

"How is this my fault?!" He asks In his usual drill sergeant tone of voice. Then I hear JJ and Morgan. My big brother and sister for all intents and purposes.

"You were supposed to unzip the body bag so he could breathe a little better!" They both cry in unison. Then I snap to my senses and realize That there is no way I can be dead. And…wait!

"YOU PUT ME IN A BODY BAG… WAS IT USED!?" I yell at all my team members as I realize what has been said. They all sigh in relief and Morgan starts to laugh.

"How did you know, was it the smell." He asks, still laughing.

I gasp and say, "Please no!"

Morgan just laughs and says, "I was only joking kid! We just wanted to surprise you is all. Heard you went off the deep end for awhile so…surprise! We're all reinstated at the BAU!" I want to kill him sometimes. But then again I am happy in the moment, knowing that things are going back to normal. My family isn't dead, we all have our jobs back, and now we can catch those sick Pyro Maniacs once and for all


	3. Chapter 3: saving the damsel in distress

Chapter 3: Saving the Damsel In Distress

Reid's POV

It is the very next day and we were already back on the case. As the day wares on and comes to a close we decide to go get something to eat. I go with JJ, Morgan, and Gideon, Hotch goes home with his son to eat (ever since Haley's death he always goes home for dinner) Prentiss goes to eat by herself, and Garcia says she'll catch up later so we all just drive to the restaurant.

When we arrive at the restaurant we decide to call Garcia. I pull out my phone to dial her number, but realize it's dead, so ask Morgan for his phone. I dial the number and wait, but all I get is her answering machine.

"Hey it's Garcia leave a message after I get done talking and don't even think about before! If it's Morgan love ya babe!" It says and I wait for the beep.

"Hey Garcia it's me Reid, call me back when you get this message, sorry for calling from Morgan's phone." I say and then hang up, wondering where she is.

Garcia's POV

"Okay, just got to find my keys…." I say to myself digging through my purse in the parking garage. "Oop! There they are!" I say as I get them and my phone from the deep dark pits of my very messy hand bag. I hear somebody behind me and assume it's Morgan come back to ride with me. "Aww my Morgan…" I begin but see somebody totally different. "Who are you?" I ask the man before me.

"You're coming with me lady!" He says out of the blue and makes a grab for me.

"To hell I am ya perve!" I yell and high-five his face with my fist. A large man, about 7 feet tall, grabs me from behind then and holds something to my mouth. The smaller man in front of me blurs and I feel myself falling to the ground. I begin to black out, but not before hearing my phone go off with Morgan's ring tone.

"Hey I was always the crazy one,  
who broke into the stadium,  
and I wrote my number on the 50 yard line.  
You were always the perfect one,  
and a valedictorian,  
so under your number,  
I wrote call for a good time.  
I only wanted to get your attention,  
but you overlooked me somehow.  
besides you had too many boyfriends to mention,  
and I played my guitar to loud.  
how do you like me now,  
now that I'm on my way?  
do you still think I'm crazy,  
standing here today?  
I couldn't make you love me,  
but always dream about,  
living in your radio.  
how do you like me now"

The phone rings and rings, but I black out, unable to answer it.

Reid's POV

"You guys, I'm really worried about Garcia." I say as we are all finishing our food

"Me too" Everyone else says in unison.

"Should we go back to the office?" I ask to nobody in particular

"No, I just know something terrible happened to her" Answers Morgan. I hear my phone, which I charged a little in a plug in by our table, ring playing the tune I had set for Garcia.

"Right now  
he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp  
and she's probably getting frisky.  
Right now  
he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
cause she can't shoot whiskey.  
Right now he's probably up behind her  
with a pool stick showing her how to shoot a combo-o-o.  
And he don't know…  
that I dug my key into the side  
of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive.  
Carved my name into his leather seats.  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights.  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires.  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

Once the tune comes up everyone falls silent as I rush to answer the phone/

"Hello?! Garcia?" I ask frantically into the phone.

"No. We've got your friend. We have a ransom of 40,000 dollars. Meet us in the corner alley of Will Bend by nightfall or else!" I hear a mans voice say on the other end and ten hang up. Or else…..

"Reid was it Garcia?" Asks Morgan frantically.

"No….he was her captor." I say in a little more than a whisper. Everyone gasps and looks around at one another. We call Hotch and Prentiss, then head back to the BAU.

"They want 40,000 by nightfall or she's dead!" I explain as we all gather at the round table.

"So how are we going to get the money?" JJ asks with a look of worry on her face.

"You can have the money I got after Haley died.." Says Hotch. We all look at him in shock. It was his because his wife dies and he was just going to give it to these criminals? "I mean, if it's to get Garcia back, anything." He says.

"How much do you have?" Prentiss asks.

"About $30,000.00 it's all I have to spare." Hotch says.

"Can anyone pitch in money?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Everyone says in unison.

Everyone hands me some money. "We have enough! $40,025.00 we can get her back!" I say to them.

"But how are we going to get there in time? That's all the way on the other side of town, and we only have 20 minutes." Says JJ

"We'll make it trust me I know short cuts!" Morgan Says. "LETS GO!"

15 minutes later

"Reid, remind me never to ride with Morgan when he's in a hurry ever again." Says JJ, looking as if she might throw up at any moment.

"I'll give them the money!" Morgan yells and takes off running toward the alley way

Morgan's POV

"Ok where are you Garcia?" I asks myself as I walk down the alley.

"Morgan!" I hear somebody scream.

"Garcia is that you!?" I yell "Where are you!?"

"Do you have the money?" I hear a man's voice ask out of the darkness.

"Yes." I say cautiously.

"Hand it over!" The man says and holds out his hand.

"Okay okay." I say inching closer to the man.

"While you're at it drop the gun!" The man says and crinkles his face in anger.

"How did he even know?" I think to myself, a bit weirded out by how this man knew I had a gun when it was perfectly hidden.

"I said drop the gun!" The man nearly screams at me.

"Okay okay, I'm putting it down!" I say and do as the man commanded.

"Excellent." Another man says, emerging from the shadows of the alleyway.

"There's another one?" I ask myself quietly.

"Shut up and give Peter the money!" The second man says in almost a snarl.

"Okay!" I say and hand it over "Here's the money Peter."

But, as I hand Peter the money, he kicks me in the shin, causing enough pain for me to momentarily collapse. While I am on the ground, Peter dashes away with the money, throwing something oddly shaped backwards towards the man he left behind.

"Jim catch!" He yells to his partner. Jim catches the object and lights it on fire, then throws it at me and Garcia, who is tied up off to one side. As I recover from Peter's blow, I smell burning alcohol. I jump up, dragging Garcia to her feet, but then am blown over in a fiery explosion. We both scream, and I feel a searing pain in both my calves. I don't know what has happened, and slowly begin to pass out.


	4. a fear overcome by the power of love

Morgan's  
POV

When I wake up I smell the familiar smell of a hospital.

"What happened?" I ask myself more than anyone. Regardless, I get an answer.

"When the Motive Cocktail went off you and Garcia were in its line of fire.  
Garcia got it bad on the hands and arms but you shielded her from most of it.  
The doctors said your legs got the worst of it. You should be able to go home  
as soon as your legs get healed enough." I recognize the voice that answers as  
Reid's voice.

"Did they get away?" I ask.

"Yes but we've got investigators hot on their trail." Reid replies. I nod and  
then Reid gets up exits the room to let me rest.

Reid's POV

When I walk into the waiting room where everyone else is they all jump up for  
an update on Morgan's condition. I explains that Morgan is fine but needs to  
rest, so we all head back to the BAU office to see if the investigators have  
turned up anything. To everyone's relief, they have.

"We've tracked them to an old warehouse on the north side of town. JJ says. We  
all immediately jump into the SUVs and head to the coordinates. Once we arrive,  
we try and figure out how to get in without raising too much alarm.

"Well lets put it this way," Prentiss begins "At least Morgan isn't here to  
bust down a door and give us away." It's a welcome form of humor, as we are all  
feeling a bit overwhelmed by the darkness of the situation.

"Here's what we're going to have to," Hotch says "We're going to have to have  
somebody climb up to the second story window, pry the boards off it, and then  
sneak their way downstairs and unlock this door so the rest of us can get in.  
any volunteers?" He asks.

Nobody volunteers at first, but after a minute Prentiss says "I'll go." And we  
begin to set up and get ready so she can climb up

Prentiss's POV

"Oh, that is a big building" I think to myself "Why did I volunteer for this?"  
As everything is getting set up, I am informed I will have no gear, and nothing  
to break my fall, in fear it might attract attention. As I start up the  
building, I gather a fear of heights. "Okay Emily, you can do this." I think,  
but as I climb higher, I realize I can't. I look down, making it worse. I am  
now frozen in place.

"Hotch I can't do this!" I call in a shaky voice.

Hotch yells up to me "I know you can do this! I've always known you could  
do anything you ever set your mind to! And I've never told you…but I've always  
had some type of secret feelings for you!" You can probably hear a pin drop as  
he says the last words In a bit of a lower voice than before. "I love  
you". My heart skips a beat….or did it skip two? With new found  
confidence, I continue climbing, and eventually reach the window. I begin  
prying off boards, and eventually make a hole big enough to fit through. As I  
make my way through the hole, my mind is torn aside to something more  
important… a fire burning on all sides of me! I scream and fall backwards out  
the window, not thinking from the smoke clouding my mind.

"Hotch!" I scream as I plummet.

"Prentiss no!" He cries and so does the rest of the team. But I just continue  
falling towards the pavement…down…and down….and down


End file.
